1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt apparatus.
2. Background
In the past, for example, a seat belt apparatus is known that moves a reacher device (seat belt reacher mechanism) around in a forward direction of a vehicle when an occupant is seated in a seat of a vehicle, and that retracts the reacher device when a buckle switch is OFF in a state where a door of the vehicle is closed and the speed of the vehicle is equal to or greater than a predetermined vehicle speed (for example, refer to PCT International Publication WO 2011/152144).